TT Just A Robbery?
by Kikwoka
Summary: It was a simple robbery, no hi-tech equipment, no super-villains, just a robbery. So where's the catch? And what happened to Starfire? bad at summaries major RobXStar, minor BBXRae No flames please, this is my first story!
1. The robberies

It was a simple robbery, no hi-tech equipment, no super-villains, just a robbery.

The problem was is that there were four at once. The Titans had split, knowing that that was the best way to attack.

Robin had gone alone.

Raven and Beastboy had gone together,

And Starfire and Cyborg had also taken separate roads.

"Quick! Get the loot in the bag, we don't want the Teen Titans to-" A man yelled to another, who was frantically pushing money into a sack.

A Birdarang flew threw the air, slicing the bag open and spilling all the money.

"Shall I finish your sentence? 'We don't want the Teen Titans to arrest you!'" A voice called from a balcony that led into the main safe room. Robin stood, his cape around him, a bidarang in his hand.

Robin jumped down from the balcony, Bo staff in hand and hit one of the men in black balaclavas on the head with it.

Spinning his staff, he quickly knocked out the other man, and called for the police.

He reached for his communicator and contacted the rest of the Titans saying, "I've taken down the robbers, I'm heading to you Cyborg,"

Alfred stealthily navigated around the halls of the giant palace, taking objects and placing them in his bag. He grinned, there was no way anyone had seen him, _no one _could see him when he really got going.

There was suddenly a cark that sounded like it belonged to a raven...

Alfred turned as white as a sheet. Slowly, he turned towards the sound to see a girl in a dark blue cloak and a green changeling,

"Oooh shit!" He said as he ran away from the Teen Titans. Suddenly he felt cold, and blackness surrounded his vision, as he was picked up from the ground and held in midair by the girl Titan.

He couldn't see the changeling, but that was farthest from his thoughts by now, as he struggled in the cold grip of the female Titan. Then his grip on his sack of 'prizes' was loosened. He looked down to a green snake, winding itself around the sack. He screamed and let it go, only to find himself knocked out by a flying, black box.

Beastboy punched the air, "Yeah, that was some awesome teamwork, if I do say so myself!"

Raven simply rolled her eyes, as if she'd spent far too long with the changeling.

And in all fairness, she had.

Cyborg ghosted down the corridor, behind the thief who was obviously oblivious to Cyborg. Cyborg rolled his eyes and shot his cannon at the man, knocking him out cold straight away.

Then he felt a hand at his shoulder,

Without a word, Cyborg wheeled round, his sonic blaster humming. His gaze met a pair of masked eyes. Cyborg breathed out with relief, "Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Robin ignored the comment,

"Raven and Beastboy have contacted me and told me that they have defeated their thief. Now, there's only Starfire," Robin stated, crossing his arms.

Cyborg frowned, "Why hasn't she beaten them yet? She was closest and Star has no problem with robbers..." He trailed off as realization dawned. "It's not just a normal robber... is it?"

Robing was biting his lip, a habit he had picked up from worrying about Starfire.

"Cyborg, track Starfire, we're going to find her..."


	2. A figure from the past

Starfire took in a deep, rasping breath. Her body shook underneath her. Even with her Tamerainian strength, she was losing the battle.

A battle against her past...

TTTT

Robin grunted with pain at the green Pterodactyl's claws that were digging into his shoulder.

There was nothing to do but wait.

TTTT

Starfire hit a wall. Hard. The Citadelian was advancing. He had been robbing a stone that had healing properties when Starfire had attacked. He had at once known who she was and had advanced.

The Citadelians were a race not unlike the Gordanians. They hated Tameran and a fearsome war had raged between the two planets.

"Starfire!" Came the voice that she loved, that husky voice that was always there. She got out of her dent in the wall and smiled at Robin,

"Greetings friend Robin, please do not interfere, Citadelians are fearsome, only a Tameranian can face their strength," She had said, smiling while blood dripped down her face.

"Koriand'r" Sneered the creature, in his native language, "You have fallen low to be on this planet,"

Starfire snarled in the same language, her eyes glowing an angry green, "You can talk, Citadelian! Run back to the Citadel where you belong!"

The alien merely grinned wikedly and turned towards the Teen Titans, who stood poised, ready to step in should Starfire fail.

"So, humans, do you think you know this Tamerainian Princess? Do you think you know why I am attacking her?" He growled in english,

Robin shook his head and smiled, "Yes we do know Starfire, and no we don't know why your attacking her but that doesn't matter. All that matters is she's our friend and she needs help,"

Robin had a birdarang in his fist and he was smiling playfully.

Starfire grinned, then, her hands glowing green, she advanced on the alien

TTTT

The battle was weighted on the Citadelian's side, however, Starfire wasn't using her starbolts, nor was she using her eye-beams.

"Why wont you use them Star," Robin couldn't help muttering under his breath.

Starfire looked at her friends with sad eyes and a smile.

_I must use a starbolt or else I will lose_ she thought_ but I know the consequences for such a thing_

Starfire bit her lip and conjured up a starbolt on each hand. She sighed.

Floating up high, she bombarded the alien with starbolts. When her bombardment had ceased, the Citaldelian lay on the ground, unconscious.

The Teen Titans cheered.

Then Starfire gasped, grasping her heart.

A beam of light shone from her chest and met at the centre of the Citadelians chest. The light grew and became blinding. The Titans sheilded their scared eyes from the intensity of the light.

And the light cleared to find two bodies on the floor, not one.

One Citadelian and one Tameranian...


	3. Memories

_**Authors Note: **__Ok, I didn't know that you had to type in your authors note to make one. Hi! I am Kikwoka! _

_Thank you RomanceDramaAzngrl for the fave and the review on this story, I will make sure I write it well ^_^_

_Thank you Star of Airdrie for the awesome review._

_Ok, here's chapter 3 ^_^_

_**TTTT**_

_Beep Beep Beep,_

Robin sighed, and looked at Starfire's relaxed face

_You knew didn't you?_ He thought _You knew this would happen..._

His mouth curved down into a frown and he hit his fist on the table that was next to Starfire's bed.

_Starfire...._

TTTT

Cyborg looked at the data reading, not taking any notice of the anxious Titan's faces.

He frowned, "It doesn't look good guys, I can't tell what's what, Starfire's anatomy is confusing..." He trailed off.

Something outside blew up. Raven's eyes shone with power, "That's not good enough!!!" She yelled at Cyborg as the screen showing Starfire's vitals shattered. Raven took a deep breath, "I need to meditate, maybe I can contact Starfire's mind,"

The other Titans nodded, Robin brushed some bits of screen off his shoulder, "I'll gather information on the Citadel," He said as he turned and walked out the room.

"Come on Beastboy, you can help me try and figure out this MRI scan," Cyborg said glumly pointing to the MRI scan in his hand.

Beastboy nodded and picked up a copy of the scan.

TTTT

'_Azarath Metrion Xinthos!' _Raven was floating off the floor in her meditation pose.

_Now, do just as I instructed, close your eyes and think of something joyful! _Starfire's voice floated into her mind.

Raven clenched her teeth and cleared her mind, "_Azarath Metrion Xinthos!' _she chanted.

"_Raven?" Starfire said,_

"_I haven't seen Robin, Cyborg or Beastboy!" An annoyed Raven calmly said, drawing on her last shred of patience,_

"_Truly... I am wishing to join you in meditation,"_

Raven screwed her eyes shut _find your centre_ she told herself.

"_Really? Alright, find your centre aaand..." Raven told Starfire, who floated down and copied Raven's meditation pose,_

"_Azarath Metrion Xinthos! Azarath Metrion Xinthos! Azarath..." They chanted,_

"_Azarath- Starfire," Raven asked,_

"_Yes?" Starfire replied,_

"_After this... wanna go to the mall?"_

_Starfire nodded, smiling._

Raven opened her eyes sighing. There was no way she could concentrate like this. Raven stopped floating and headed out of her room and into the corridor.

TTTT

Robin's fingers danced over the keys. No matter what he tried, Citadel only came up with human organizations. He clicked on another option.

**Welcome to the citadel, an incredible place that shows the history of our planet, revel in the Mysteries of our planet and enjoy the artwork from all eras!**

Robin closed down the research and slammed his fist on the table, again.

"_Starfire" Robin hissed from the edge of the balcony. Starfire gasped,_

"_Robin! Than Xong you... uh that is, I trust you are enjoying your stay?"_

_Robing offered a hand to Starfire, "Star, come on, we're getting out of here!"_

_Starfire sighed, "Oh.. Robin I am sorry, I cannot,"_

"_Starfire, you don't want to marry him!"_

"_Marrying him will bring peace to my planet, it is good for everyone,"_

"_It's not good for you," He said softly, looking at her sad eyes,_

_She turned away, "Robin, if you can't be happy for me, perhaps you should not attend my wedding," she said closing her eyes,_

"_Starfire..." He whispered before finding a hand over his mouth and snatching him away._

_Damn it!_ Robin yelled at himself _Why? Why did it have to be her!?_

_**TTTT**_

_**A.N.: **__Ok I know that Raven is slightly out of character here... I think... sorry guys ^_^_


	4. The Green Energy Inside

_**A.N. : **__hey guys, sorry that my chapters are so short, I shall endeavor to make them longer. Here is chapter 4 ^_^_

_**TTTT**_

Starfire opened her weary eyes. Something was wrong, she wasn't just tired, she felt like something was missing. Quietly, she got out of bed and walked up the stairs necessary to get to the roof.

The sun felt good. It began to replenish that part of her that was missing.

She tipped her head back and soaked in the sunlight.

TTTT

Cyborg ran into Robin's room not bothering to knock,

"Robin! It's an emergency, Starfire's missing!"

Robin was immediately on his feet, "Do you know what happened?"

Cyborg shook his head and Robin immediately ran into the main room, the windows were letting in the sunlight. Robin turned on the CCTV, his eyes narrowed, his hand on his chin.

The other Titans were in the room, watching the tape fearfully. It showed Starfire getting up and walking away, wearily. "Search the tower," Robin ordered, "She's in here somewhere and may need our help,"

And with that the Titans had run out of the room,

TTTT

Starfire closed her eyes, ignoring the memories, ignoring the pain.

The Citadel knew where she was, she sighed glumly. The sun reflected on the sea. Starfire smiled, this planet was beautiful and had a lot of plants.

It rained here,

It snowed here,

People were allowed to touch her here,

She never wanted to leave this beautiful, blue planet. She was going to protect it with her friends for all of her life.

"Starfire!" Came the voice, that beautiful voice again. Starfire didn't turn round and merely patted the space next to her.

He sat down, "Starfire, what are you doing up here? You need to rest.."

Starfire turned to Robin, smiling, "I have used all the Green Energy inside me, I am replenishing it. Your sun here is very powerful,"

Robin cocked his head, obviously confused

Starfire tried again, "Every Tamerainian has Green Energy inside them that is replenished by the energy of the sun. Your sun has much energy,"

Robin nodded, "Why have you suddenly run out now Star?"

Starfire sighed, "When I fired my Starbolt at the Citadelian, he took in my Green Energy and fired it back at me. Luckily enough I... overloaded? His power by firing many starbolts,"

"Starfire... What are Citadelians, and how come you know them?" Robin asked,

Starfire looked at him with sad eyes and turned away, "Perhaps... it is better if I tell all the Titans..."

Robin nodded and got up, "I'll get them, you just stay here and... absorb the sun's energy,"

Starfire nodded and closed her eyes, letting the energy be absorbed into her skin.

TTTT

The Titans climbed the stairs. Beastboy was pestering Robin with questions. Questions to which Robin had no answer.

"Look Beastboy, ask her yourself!" Robin said, irritated.

Raven rolled her eyes. Again

TTTT

Starfire turned round, seeing Beastboy and Cyborg running towards her. She stood up, laughing, her arms wide open.

Cyborg and Beastboy tackled her, hugging her. Robin laughed and Raven smirked.

When Cyborg and Beastboy had finally let Starfire go, she sat cross-legged on the floor, still tired, "Friends! It is glorious to see you!" She laughed as a green wolf licked her on the face.

She became serious and so did the other Titans, all sitting down on the concrete,

"The Citadel has long been an enemy of Tameran, just like the Gordainians," She began, "The war started a hundred years ago when the Citadel took my Grandfather's sister captive. My Grandfather was a strong leader, and he was experienced in war because of the war with the Gordainians. But when my Grandfather died, my father, Myand'r took over as Grand Ruler of Tameran,

"My father was not the ruler my Grandfather was, and the war became a slaughter. I do not remember much about those days. I only remember that that was when my mother Luand'r died.." Starfire stopped talking, a little tear slipping down her face,

Robin took Starfire's hand and squeezed it encouragingly. She smiled at him sadly,

"That is what drove my father mad and sick of war. He arranged a peace treaty with the Citadel. But the Citadel would only grant peace if he sacrificed one of his children to the Citadel..."

_**A.N. **__This is based on what happened in the comics and the cartoon. It also has a little intervention from me =)_


	5. A past full of pain

_**A.N. **__OMG! I am sooo happy that people are reviewing my story! _

_Thank you to Star of Airdrie, robinandstarfire4ever, RomanceDramaAnzgrl and Midnight Magic01 for your reviews and/or faves! _

_In fact, I am so happy that I shall submit another chapter to keep you outa suspense.._

_So, without further ado, here is chapter 5_

_**TTTT**_

The Teen Titans looked glumly at Starfire, waiting for her to continue her story, at least, most of them were.

"Star?" Beastboy asked, "What is your alien name, I mean there's Myand'r and Luand'r and what's Blackfire's name?"

Starfire looked at Beastboy, a warm smile on her face, "My name is Koriand'r and Blackfire's is Komand'r... and... my brother's is Ryand'r,"

"You have a brother?" Robin asked, unable to hold his curiosity. Starfire simply nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Out of me, Blackfire and Ryand'r or 'Darkfire', I was the best choice for the offering of peace. My father told me what they would do to Komand'r. And Ryand'r was his only son, the Citadel would have killed my brother,"

Starfire stopped, she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Robin felt his heart break for her. He squeezed her hand that he didn't know he was holding.

Starfire looked at her hand, shocked, obviously not knowing he was holding her hand too. A bright red blush creeped up her cheeks. She cleared her throat,

"After three years, I managed to escape and go home, Darkfire was glad to see me but Blackfire wasn't. When I returned home, I was a hero and Blackfire was ignored. My father had lied. He had told me that he would tell my brother and sister what I did for them. But he did not and Blackfire was very, very angry,

"My father was angry at me for coming home, he did not want to fight any more, and me returning home was the cause of war. So he sent me, Darkfire and Blackfire to the Citadel once more. However, escaping the Citadel has a punishment of death,"

She closed her eyes

**Flashback:**

"_Koriand'r I am very disappointed! How dare you return, knowing full well that it will cause war!" Myand'r's rage was so strong that the little Starfire cringed,_

"_B-but... papa!" She cried, the tears falling out of her emerald orbs, "They were trying to kill me, torture me!"_

"_ENOUGH!!! Your life for thousands! Think about what is best for Tameran, not for yourself! Think what Luand'r would have done!"_

_That comment slapped Koriand'r in the face_

"_Because you have disobeyed me, I will have to make amends by sacrificing both Ryand'r and Komand'r! As well as you!!!" Myand'r continued._

_Koriand'r looked at Myand'r tearfully, her heart breaking,_

"_So... so the last three years were for nothing?" She whimpered._

_TTTT_

Starfire had been sitting like that for a while without talking, then she opened her eyes, smiling, "Let us continue, shall we?" She grinned,

TTTT

"We didn't make it to the Citadel," Starfire said, her eyes raised to the sun, "We were captured by a race of scientists named the Psions. For four years they experimented. We were some of the lucky 'specimens' not to be killed. I remember waking up and being able to produce a starbolt, along with Komand'r. Ryand'r very nearly died in the experimenting and was gifted with a special starbolt that attacked the mind, we escaped using our newfound powers... and we were free... finally..."

Starfire smiled, then immediately frowned "But while we were gone, Tameran had been fighting with the Citadel and the Gordainians, who had joined forces to defeat their foe, Tameran," Starfire looked all of her friends in the eye, and they all returned her gaze with sympathetic eyes.

"Komand'r, Ryand'r and I all fought the Citadel, but they had found a new power that absorbs the Green Energy inside. Ryand'r lost his life to it and I... I was recaptured, not as a peace treaty, as a prize. I was given to the Gordainians. But I escaped to a beautiful blue planet, with beautiful, kind people that helped me without a second thought..."

The tears were streaming down Starfire's face now. Robin, almost without thinking, wrapped his arms round the Tameranian princess. Starfire hugged him back passionately, sobbing hard.

When their embrace had finally ended, Robin looked round to an empty roof except for Starfire.

The other Titans had obviously 'subtly' left.

Robin cleared his throat, nervous to be alone with Starfire. His heart threatened to beat it's way out of his chest.

_COME ON ROBIN!!!! _A voice in his mind said, _Tell Starfire you love her you dope! There is no one here! There couldn't be a __**more**__ perfect time!_

"Erm..... Starfire?"

_**A.N. **__MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I ended on a romantic cliffhanger, will Robin express his love? Will there be a happy part to Starfire's life? Will lost loves be replaced with this new one?_


	6. The one who needs you most

_**A.N. **__Hello again! Sorry if u guys dont like RobxStar and BBxRae cos this chap is full of it! And this chap is a biiit fluffy_

_**Chapter 6 - The one who needs you most.**_

_**TTTT**_

When their embrace had finally ended, Robin looked round to an empty roof except for Starfire.

The other Titans had obviously 'subtly' left.

Robin cleared his throat, nervous to be alone with Starfire. His heart threatened to beat it's way out of his chest.

_COME ON ROBIN!!!! _A voice in his mind screamed, _Tell Starfire you love her you dope! There is no one here! There couldn't be a __**more**__ perfect time!_

"Erm..... Starfire?" Robin whispered,

"Yes, friend Robin?" Starfire replied, looking at him with those breathtaking eyes, making Robin's heart beat even faster

How was that even _possible?_

Starfire continued to look at him expectantly. Robin chickened out,

"Erm... I'm really sorry about your mom, brother and father..." He muttered,

Starfire looked away, at the setting sun, "My father died of grief a little later. Do not feel sorry for me Robin, my real father died along with Luand'r,"

Starfire looked away pain etched in her face. Robin's inner voice screamed at him to tell her his feelings, but Robin was paralyzed under her beauty.

He took a deep, calming breath and several minutes passed.

"Is... Is there any way I can... Is there a way I can help?" Robin stuttered, a blush creeping up his cheek.

He kicked himself

_Come on Robin, you can fight the toughest villains and yet you can't speak to your best friend without stuttering? _Robin yelled at himself,

_Yeah but... I'd take the stupid villain any day... _A small, truthful voice said from the back of his mind

Starfire walked to the edge of the roof and sat, dangling her legs over the edge. Robin hastily joined her,

"I thank you friend Robin. But you have already stopped my past from hurting, just like I have helped you with your past... Richard..." She breathed the word.

Robin looked at her, surprised, "How did you know?" he breathed,

Starfire shrugged, "I heard you once, talking to yourself before. I was one of the times you did the 'hiding away' in your room,"

Robin's blush deepened.

Starfire laughed, she stroked his cheek.

Robin leaned in towards her, his lips slightly parted. Hungrily, his lips searched for hers. The kiss was beautiful, Starfire stroked his face and rubbed his back as their lips moved together, almost like dancing.

They parted and hugged, embracing for the longest time.

TTTT

The two Titans lay under billions of stars, their arms under each-other's necks. Robin pinched himself, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"The belt of Orion is glorious is it not?" Starfire sighed, startling Robin

"You... know our constellations?" he asked, turning his head towards her,

"Our star, Kisonnoa is part of Orion," Starfire stated, "We also have the same names for star patterns as you,"

Robin smiled, as every minute passed, he became more comfortable with talking to Starfire (on a boyfriend, girlfriend basis). And he had been sitting on the roof with her for a fair few minutes.

"Star... I... I really, really like you..." He whispered, almost hoping she wouldn't hear.

Obviously she had, because as soon as he had said it, he felt her lips on his cheeks. Starfire began to float upwards, bringing Robin with her.

"Will you join me?" She whispered enticingly in his ear.

Robin nodded, completely under her spell.

TTTT

Robin whooped with delight as Starfire performed several loop-de-loops and barrel rolls. She flew around the tower several times before flying up high and diving into the door that led downstairs. They landed in a heap on the floor, laughing for the longest time...

TTTT

The other Titans hadn't gone to sleep, they were sitting on the big u-shaped sofa in the lounge.

Beastboy sighed, "How could anyone do that to Star?"

Raven nodded, "My question is is how is she able to fly at all?"

Cyborg and Beasboy looked at her, confused.

"I've had her powers before, they're driven by emotion. To fly she must feel unbridled joy..." Raven explained

"That must have been hard for you to do, eh Rae," Beastboy laughed, smirking.

Raven whacked him over the head.

Cyborg got up and yawned, "I'm going to hit the sack guys, see you in the morning,"

Then Raven and Beastbyoy were alone.

"Sooo uh..." Beastboy stuttered a blush creeping up his green cheeks.

Raven sighed and stood up, "I'm also going to leave, see you,"

Beastboy gulped, "Wait! Rae!"

Raven turned round, an eyebrow raised,

Beastboy took in a deep breath to calm himself, "Uh, well, um.... Would you like to um... go out sometime?"

Raven's eyes widened before settling back into her normal facial expression,

"Yeah, sure, if you like depressing cafes," She smirked turning round and walking out the room.

Beastboy stood frozen before doing a victory dance,

"Oh, yeah, go Beastboy! You have a date, go Beastboy. Get funkeh yeah!!!"

_**A.N. **__Awwww, what a happy ending! I'll write a sequel for this methinks.... Anyway, thank you for the reviews people, enjoy this chapter, it's pretty fluffy -_-"_


End file.
